


5 centimeters per second

by heydaydream



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chuuves fluff, do you know that anime hehe, do you want some chuuves fluff? well this is what ur looking for, have fun !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydaydream/pseuds/heydaydream
Summary: Sooyoung watched the cherry blossom petals fall just like she watched herself fall for Jiwoo.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	5 centimeters per second

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is my writing debut here 
> 
> also this is loosely based on that anime 5 centimeters per second but i made the plot different from the anime because its SAD

They said that a petal of a cherry blossom falls at the speed of 5 centimeters per second or at least that's what Sooyoung’s friend told her. It's such an interesting fact and at the same time confusing for her because she's just 9 and what is she going to do with that fact, spread the knowledge?

“where did you get that fact Jungeun? like how did you know about it?” Sooyoung asked her friend Jungeun.

A girl who’s months younger than her, has nice lips and a good personality. One day they just clicked as friends and then they just start playing together.

“It's from my sister who’s dating someone from japan” Jungeun plainly said.

Sooyoung just ‘ohh’ in amusement then proceeds to ask another question. “what’s dating?”

“you know when you like someone and then you tell them you like them and then it turns out they like you back and then you two start hanging out together but not as friends…”

“and what if they don’t like you back? are you still going to date?”

Jungeun laughs at what Sooyoung said. “silly! Why would you go to date if one does not like the thought of it?”

Sooyoung just loves how Jungeun knows a lot, perhaps she gets all of that from her sister, they’re just a bunch of kids and why would they know a lot about life. _They are so innocent to know how cruel the world works._

The day after that, Sooyoung went to the same spot where she and Jungeun played yesterday but today is different because Jungeun isn’t there with her. (she and her family went out)

Sooyoung stares at the cherry blossoms in front of her, its that time of the year again where they start blooming beautifully in pink. Under that tree there stood a little girl who’s looking at them too. When one of the petals falls she’s trying to catch them and Sooyoung just laughed every time the girl tripped.

Then the girl wasn’t able to stand up anymore, Sooyoung rushed to help her. “are you okay??” Sooyoung worriedly asked, the girl looked at her and smiled.

“I’m fine! I’m okay! thanks for asking” the girl smiles more brightly than the sun.

Sooyoung offers a hand at the girl but she just looked at it. “thanks for the hand but I like it here, come join me!” Sooyoung laid down beside the girl and when she look at where the girl is looking the view is just so beautiful.

“don’t you like it when they fall? the cherry blossom petals I mean.” The girl asked. “look! I badly want to catch one” the girl pointed at each petal that falls.

Sooyoung felt so serene that time, she wants it always like this. She looked at the girl beside her who is smiling as she watches the other petals fall at them.

“5 centimeters per second”

“what is that?”

“the speed of which a cherry blossom petal falls…”

“wow you sounded so genius!”

Both of the girls just giggles and watch the other petals fall at them. Sooyoung would like to stay forever like this.

“I’m Jiwoo by the way! Kim Jiwoo!”

“I’m Ha Sooyoung” they both shake hands still laying down.

They said young love sucks or maybe it was just Sooyoung who said that because after that day she developed a little crush on Jiwoo. And then they keep on seeing every day since it's summer (forget Jungeun she has her own crush to think of, she said that her name is Jinsoul) and when its summer all kids do is play. They keep on saying every day and each day Sooyoung heart skips a beat whenever she’s near Jiwoo or whenever Jiwoo calls her name or much worse whenever Jiwoo smiles at her.

Day by day Sooyoung gets to know Jiwoo. She’s months younger than her, she attends karate classes, she likes to sing and dance too, and the fact about Jiwoo that she won’t forget is that she hates mushrooms.

Having a little crush should be easy but why is Jiwoo making it hard for Sooyoung. Sooyoung doesn’t know that much about love but when she looks at Jiwoo it makes her so happy and she thinks that’s enough to call it love.

Summer is ending and she wants to tell Jiwoo what she feels. Summer is ending and she hopes her feelings for Jiwoo won’t end too.

“hey I think I like you..” Sooyoung shyly confessed while they are eating their ice cream.

Jiwoo’s face lit. “really? Hey I like you too!” Sooyoung’s heart is beating so fast.

“wow! so do you want us to go on a date?” that question made Jiwoo’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“date? No Sooyoung not now we’re still kids.. maybe 2 years from now? Or 4 or 5 or 6 or 7-“

“when you turn 17 I’m going to take you on a date and then after that let's be together forever mark my words!”

Sooyoung is so determined at this moment, she feels that her heart is so much lighter than before now that she already told Jiwoo what she truly feels. She swears she feels like she's just dreaming right now.

Now that summer has officially over Jiwoo had to go back to her hometown. They’ll just see each other the next summer but still, they promised to write to each other all the time.

Summer has come and Jiwoo wasn’t there and then another summer without Jiwoo and then another summer and then a few more summers without Jiwoo. Sooyoung understands Jiwoo and it's fine for her as long as they always write to each other.

Sooyoung turned 18 and she sends Jiwoo a long-ass letter with her pictures of her 18th in her birthday, Jiwoo didn’t reply right away. Sooyoung is worried and scared. It took Sooyoung a month before she got a reply from Jiwoo saying she has a phone now and she wants her to call her right away after she receives the letter. Luckily she has her own phone too already like 2 years ago (it was her parent's gift for her on her 16th birthday).

Sooyoung dials Jiwoo’s number and it started ringing as Sooyoung’s heart starts beating so fast.

_“hello Sooyoung? this is you right?”_ Sooyoung almost cried, this is the first time she’s hearing Jiwoo’s voice in many years. _“wait is this not Sooyoung? I’m sorry I’m dropping the call-“_

“Jiwoo I miss you so bad!” Sooyoung voice cracks, she can’t help but cry. Jiwoo just laughs at the other line.

_“don’t cry dumbass! I’m seeing you next summer… and that’s for real and you know what? I’m turning 17 in some months!”_ Jiwoo’s voice is full of energy and it just makes Sooyoung’s heart crush more. _“when we see each other again next summer remember to fulfill your promise okay?”_

Sooyoung swears she almost had a heart attack when Jiwoo said that. _Jiwoo still remembers it._

Every day until the day she’s going to see Jiwoo she always marks her calendar. Also, Jiwoo and her are text mates now and then they call each other every night.

But two months before the said date that Jiwoo told her that they’re going to see each other, they stopped communicating. Jiwoo is not responding to her texts or calls anymore. This made Sooyoung anxious for 2 months. What if Jiwoo doesn’t like her anymore? What if Jiwoo found someone new?

Summer is there but still no Jiwoo. Each day that passes, Sooyoung also loses hope.

“honey you got a visitor“ Sooyoung lazily got out of her bed and went down to their living room.

“I swear to god Jungeun I told you lets go out shopping tomor-“

Sooyoung feels like her soul left her body when she saw who’s sitting at the sofa holding a big teddy bear. Kim Jiwoo. She changed a lot but her bright smile is still there.

“hi-“

“fuck” Sooyoung took off one of her slippers and throw it to Jiwoo. “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AFTER YOU GHOSTED ME FOR MONTHS!”

“can we talk privately please?”

After Sooyoung calmed down, Jiwoo explained the reason why she went missing for weeks and its because she failed a subject and she has to recover from it by doing double work or else she’ll spend her whole summer studying and she’s not going to see Sooyoung again.

Then again Sooyoung the ever understanding person accepts Jiwoo’s reason and apology. Sooyoung looks at Jiwoo’s face while she’s busy texting something on her phone, Sooyoung slowly slips her hands at Jiwoo’s other hand, Jiwoo looked at her.

“your hand is so sweaty” Jiwoo joked but she held Sooyoung’s hand tighter. “now are you going to do what you promise to me 9 years ago?”

9 years that’s how long before they got to see each other again. That’s how long they yearn for each other. That’s how long the universe made them wait to finally be reunited again. They’re glad they didn’t grow apart. **_And that’s how you find your true love._** **_They are always willing to wait for you._**

****

The whole day, Sooyoung took Jiwoo to the ice cream shop where they always eat when they were kids, they stayed there the whole day and just talk about random moments that happened to them for the past 9 years. Jiwoo talked about some of her unforgettable high school moments like how they hurriedly flash the salt at their school toilet because their science teacher thought it was drugs when its just for their delayed science experiment, her friend Yerim said they can explain it properly to the teacher that it was just salt but her other friend Hyejoo has already flashed it, her other friend Chaewon, on the other hand, was the one who threw it in the toilet.

Sooyoung also tells her a story about how Jungeun and her fell almost walk out of the store without paying it and what’s worst is that they are still wearing the clothes. Its not the beep at the main entrance that stopped them but it was when Jungeun realized that why is there a tag at Sooyoung’s top. They felt like they were the dumbest people on earth.

They look like they did enjoy their life for the past years but they also think that it would be better if they have spent it together and also made memories. They’re kinda sick of thinking the same and the only decent memory they have: laying down under the cherry blossom tree or eating ice cream at their favorite ice cream shop.

Before ending the day, they decided to have dinner together. Now it's on Jiwoo’s. When the meal has arrived Sooyoung teased about how the soup had mushrooms.

“didn’t I tell them to not put a damn mushroom”

“nahh you have to eat it Jiwoo its bad to…” Sooyoung noticed that Jiwoo is kind of struggling with her breathe. “are you okay?”

Jiwoo hold on to her chest so tight. “ugh- Sooyoung it hurts I can’t breathe!”

“wait are you allergic with mushrooms??” Sooyoung asked but Jiwoo didn’t answer, Jiwoo isn’t responding anymore.

It feels like everything is in a slow-motion, Jiwoo is in a hospital bed getting pushed to the emergency room, so many people in white uniform circling Jiwoo and Sooyoung saw how the door slowly close as her whole world falls apart. What happened? Is it because of the mushroom? Sooyoung doesn’t know what to do.

Almost an hour later there were two adults which happen to be Jiwoo’s parents who almost barged into the emergency room but of course, someone stopped them. Jiwoo’s mother looked at Sooyoung.

“I believe you are Jiwoo’s lifeline” _what?._ Sooyoung didn’t understand what Jiwoo’ mom said.

As the emergency room’s door open all of the doctors were laying their head down, one of the doctors walk towards Jiwoo’s parents and he can’t even look them in the eye. _“I’m sorry”_

Just by hearing those words, you already know what it means. Jiwoo’s parents started crying while Sooyoung is just there standing and slowly dying inside. _Why is everything happening so fast. Sooyoung feels like she’s in a bad dream and she already wants to wake up._

Jiwoo was born with a weak heart. For years they just kept Jiwoo locked inside in their house and they don’t let her go outside. In the summer when Jiwoo was 8 they went on a family vacation in one of their relative's houses, while everyone was busy, Jiwoo made a way to get away from them. Jiwoo feels like it was her first time seeing living things outside of their house and also in that same day she met her very first friend **_Sooyoung_**. After that day Jiwoo promised her parents that she can already handle herself on her own. When Jiwoo turned in highschool her parents let her do whatever she wants

But life is not easy for Jiwoo, every weekend she always stays in the hospital. There are times when she almost gave up but whenever that happens she just thinks that she is still going to see Sooyoung so she must stay strong and be healthy. Most of her summers are spent in a hospital bed laying and doing nothing. Jiwoo hates the world for being born sick. But for the sake of the people around her she still smiles brightly as she can, she doesn’t want the people to know that she's suffering.

In her freshmen year, she met many friends but only some of them understand her. Jiwoo is way grateful for having those 3 friends and she won’t surely forget them for the rest of her life.

…

Sooyoung looks like a walking dead when she got home, it was already past 12 when she got home. Devastated with what happened, Sooyoung cried hard in her bed, the thing she couldn’t do earlier. Sooyoung hates everything right now.

Sooyoung noticed a teddy bear in her bed, the one Jiwoo was hugging earlier. Sooyoung hugged the bear and cried in it, minutes later Sooyoung noticed that the bear has a zipper, it has a small compartment inside and it has a letter

**_Hi Sooyoung,_ **

****

**_If you see this letter then that’s great. I have no plans on writing a long ass letter for you here but Sooyoung I’m sorry and I love you. I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry if I caused you too much pain and I’m sorry that you met me. But I love you, I love you with all my heart and I mean it._ **

****

**_It just sucks that we can’t be together in this universe._ **

* * *

Many years had already passed but Jiwoo will stay forever in Sooyoung’s heart. I lot of people tried to get in Sooyoung’s heart but they will never come close in Jiwoo’s range. Sooyoung will never love the same way again.

_Jungeun_

_hey you told me to see a cherry blossom today but where the fuck are you!_

_i canceled my date with jinsol today so be grateful bitch_

_don’t make me go there and drag you out of your bed_

Sooyoung now hates the fact that a cherry blossom petal falls at the speed of 5 centimeters per second because it was the same speed when she fell for Jiwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> ha how you like that tears


End file.
